Briefing
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Ou comment Q, malgré son intelligence, est juste incapable d'éteindre ses propres gadgets.


Bon, même si personne ne le sait, j'ai eu ma période James Bond ! XD donc en fouillant dans mes anciennes fanfic, je me suis dit bon, après tout pourquoi pas, et voilà, je vous publie deux très courts OS dans des genres très différents. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Le dos de Q heurta violemment le mur, mais ni lui ni James Bond, le responsable de cette violence, ne s'en soucièrent un seul instant. La langue du plus jeune s'introduisit dans la bouche de l'agent secret avec la même brutalité, alors qu'il enroulait ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant.

Les mains calleuses de Bond l'attrapèrent par les hanches, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du Quartermaster qui gémit bruyamment contre la bouche de 007.

_ James…

Avec des mouvements précipités, le plus vieux tenta d'enlever le jean de Q sans l'écarter de lui, ce qui était, même s'il se refusait à abandonner, une entreprise vouée à l'échec. Dans le même temps, le brun se débattait avec la chemise de Bond, qu'il finit par déchirer, s'attirant le regard sombre de James.

_ Oups, lâcha Q avec une moue angélique que James était bien décidé à corrompre.

Il n'était pas le meilleur agent du MI6 pour rien. Ce n'était pas un petit ange aux grands yeux clairs qui l'empêcherait d'atteindre son objectif, surtout quand son objectif était de le prendre. Dans le sens le plus littéral du terme.

_ Putain, Q, grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je vais te baiser contre ce mur, et après je vais recommencer dans ce lit si gentiment payé par le MI6.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui accorda un nouveau sourire angélique et _ronronna_. Le son eut un impact immédiat sur l'érection de James.

« _Hum, hum_ » intervint une voix, directement dans leur oreille, les faisant tous deux sursauter. « _Bien que ce que vous faites du budget que vous accorde le MI6 soit très appréciable, je comptais sur vous pour revoir les paramètres de la mission, ce soir._ »

Les joues de Q virèrent à l'écarlate, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent si fort dans la peau des épaules de James que l'agent gémit de douleur. Pour ajouter à sa gêne, la voix féminine d'Eve intervint, hilare :

« _J'ai toujours su que vous laisser partir ensemble en mission, c'était la porte ouverte à toutes les pires perversions._ »

007 ne parvint pas à se contenir, et adressant un large sourire à Q, qui le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés, il répondit :

_ Les pires perversions ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère. On a été gentils, là.

« _Merci, 007, mais personne ne veut en savoir plus_ » rétorqua la voix grave et calme de M. « _Et à l'avenir, désactivez vos oreillettes quand vous désirez vous adonner à ce genre de… choses._ »

_ Vous pouvez dire « baiser » et « sexe », vous savez, M, insista Bond alors que son amant le fusillait du regard. Parce que c'est ce qu'on va faire immédiatement. Dans à peu près cinq secondes, je vais renverser Q sur le lit, et je…

_ Bon Dieu, Bond, ferme-la ! cria Q, semblant se remettre enfin de la gêne.

« _Il t'appelle encore ''Bond'' ?_ » interrogea Eve, toujours morte de rire.

_ Quand il est gêné ou qu'on est au boulot, répondit Bond de bonne grâce. Le reste du temps, c'est « mmmh, James, plus fort, plus… »…

Il fut coupé par une main sur ses lèvres, alors que de son autre main, Q farfouillait dans son oreille pour lui retirer l'oreillette, qu'il balança par terre :

_ Maintenant ferme-la, répéta-t-il d'une voix grave en se débattant pour que Bond le laisse poser les pieds par terre.

Avec un sourire narquois, l'agent le laissa faire, tout comme il le laissa le pousser sur le lit, alors que son Quartermaster l'immobilisait de son corps chaud sur ses hanches. Le jeune homme se pencha et, sans la moindre hésitation, posa ses mains sur les poignets de Bond pour l'empêcher de se débattre, dont le sourire s'agrandit. Sa bouche pulpeuse frôla celle de l'agent, qui se tendit, comprenant que son amant lui en voulait vraiment pour ce qu'il avait dit à M et Eve, et qu'il allait payer pour ça. Une punition délicieuse, pour être honnête.

_ Vous avez été un vilain garçon, 007, commenta Q d'une voix rauque.

_ Et tu adores ça, riposta James de la même voix.

Lui aussi il pouvait jouer à ça.

_ Pas quand il s'agit de mon patron et de mon poste.

_ Oh, bébé, tout le monde sait qu'on baise, et tout le monde se doute qu'on le fait violemment. Et on sait tous les deux que c'est comme ça que ça va se finir une fois de plus.

James fronça les sourcils en voyant le rouge monter brusquement aux joues de Q. Le jeune homme n'était pourtant pas gêné quand ils parlaient de sexe ensemble. S'écartant brusquement, laissant James seul avec son érection fort douloureuse, le Quartermaster bredouilla :

_ Désolé, monsieur. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

Et, rapidement, il enleva l'oreillette de son oreille. James du retenir un éclat de rire – avec beaucoup de difficulté. Eve allait leur parler de ça pendant longtemps. Il allait pouvoir emmerder Q avec ça pendant des jours.

Avisant son téléphone, qui vibra, il quitta un instant le jeune homme des yeux pour regarder ses SMS. Un seul, de M, qui le fit ricaner pour lui-même.

« Q doit être en état de marcher demain matin »

Bordel, si même leur patron s'y mettait, Q ne s'en remettrait jamais.

* * *

Je sais pas d'où ça sort. Je suis désolée xD

Bref, je vous promet, maintenant que ces archives ont été exhumées du fin fond de mon ordinateur, je retourne bosser sur du Stucky ! Bisous !


End file.
